4th of July CADE!
by Miss. Missunderstood37
Summary: Jade and Cat fluff : please read and review!


**Just a little CADE one-shot about the 4****th**** of July! Enjoy :)**

**POV: JADE**

"No." I said.

"Awwwww please Jadey?" Cat whined.

"No Cat. I do not want to go to Tori's stupid cook-out."

"But why not! It will be so fun! We don't have to stay the whole time!" Cat begged me. We have been arguing about this all week. I think cook-outs are stupid. All you do is sit around outside in the heat and eat cheeseburgers or hotdogs. My girlfriend, on the other hand, loves going to cook-outs. I think she just uses them as an excuse to wear way to short dresses and get even tanner. Not that I really have a problem with that, I just don't like it when she drags me to every cook-out that we get invited to.

"Babe, I really don't want to go." I said, looking at her in her gorgeous eyes. I had to look down because if I stared too long, I would get lost.

"It will be fun! We can go swimming in her pool!" Cat said, excitedly. "I'll make it up to you later." She said, placing her hand on my sensitive thigh, and winked. My eyes got slightly wider and I felt myself get slightly wetter. I shifted awkwardly on the couch.

"O-Ok…Maybe we can go for a little bit…" I started to say before she jumped on me and cut me off with a kiss.

"Yay! I can't wait!" She bounced up and down excitedly.

"Yeah yeah. Let's just finish watching the movie." I said. Cat settled down in my lap and she cuddled close to me. I kissed the top of her head and she sighed contently.

After the movie was over, I gently carried my sleeping girlfriend up to my room and laid her down on my bed. I laid down next to her and wrapped the blankets around us. She lazily wrapped her arms around me and drifted back to sleep. I smiled. The things I do for this girl!

"Are you sure that you still want to go to this?" I asked Cat.

"Of course I am!" She said, checking herself out in my mirror. I just sat cross-legged in the middle of my bed, watching her get ready. I will never understand why it takes her so long just to get ready.

"Uhg ok." I said, adjusting the bikini strings around my neck. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I thought she was helping me tie it but then I felt the strings fall off. Cat just untied the strings. She crawled up on my lap and straddled my waist. I put my hands on her hips, and closely watched her face.

"Just try to have fun. Ok baby?" She said softly. She had a hungry look in her eyes and I felt myself getting extremely turned on. All I could do was nod and swallow loudly. She smiled and slowly leaned down and captured my lips. Our lips moved together perfectly. I pulled her hips closer to me and moaned when her centre met mine. She took advantage of that by sliding her tongue into my mouth. She put her hands in my hair and I moaned again. We broke apart to get air and I attacked her neck, biting and sucking wherever I could reach. She grinded her hips into mine and let out a loud moan. I felt her throat vibrate from where I was sucking on it. She pulled me off of her neck by pulling my hair. She led my mouth up to hers and we shared a heated kiss.

I leaned back, pulling her with me so that she was laying on top of me. I held her hips as close to me as possible, craving the skin-on-skin contact. She pulled away and went to my collar bone, sucking so hard that it would put a freaking vampire to shame. My hips uncontrollably bucked into hers, causing us both to moan. Loud music playing caused Cat to sit up and look across the room. She jumped off of my and ran to get her phone.

"Hey Tori!" She answered, cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and groaned loudly.

"_Hey Cat! What was that noise? Are you and Jade coming to my cook-out?" Tori said._

"Hehe that was just Jade! Yeah we are coming! Sorry we are late! We were…uhmm…laying down!"

"_Haha ok Cat! I'll see you guys soon! Bye!"_

"Bye Tori!" Cat said, hanging up the phone. She looked over at me.

"Come on Jadey! We are late!" Cat said to me.

"Uhg ok." I said, getting up to get my keys. We walked out of my room and I gave Cat a light smack on her butt. She slightly jumped and then giggled.

Once we got to Tori's beach house, we walked around to her back yard, carrying the soda and chips that Cat insisted we bring. Tori ran up to us and took the food.

"It's about time that you guys showed up! Uhm…Jade your bathing suit is untied…" Tori trailed off. I watched as her eyes trailed down to my neck and to Cat's. Cat just walked behind me to fix my bikini.

"Well…sorry we are late. Cat…uhm let's just say that Cat got distracted." I said. My girlfriend blushed and looked anywhere but at Tori.

"Ok…So how's the weather!" Tori miserably tried to change the subject. I just rolled my eyes and walked past her.

"The weather is great!" I heard my girlfriend say to her before running up to me. I smiled and put my arm around her.

Robbie, Beck, Andre, and Trina were already in the pool, along with some other people from school. I looked at Cat and noticed a large dark spot on her neck and a few bit marks. She started to take off her dress and then walked over to the pool. I sighed and took off my shorts and tank top and followed her to the pool. She was talking to Trina and I snuck up behind her, scoping her up in my arms and tossing her into the pool. She screamed, an ear splitting scream and then landed in the water with a large splash. She swam to the surface and looked up at me.

"Jadey!" She screamed at me. I didn't have time to respond because then I was falling hard towards the water. I looked up to see Vega standing there laughing.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at her. All she did was laugh. I choose to ignore her and focus on my adorable girlfriend. She was clinging to my back while I walked around in the pool.

We all played water games and then ate dinner. It was starting to get dark and I pulled Cat into the pool with me. I held her close to me and she wrapped her legs around my waist, resting her head on my shoulder. I could feel her start to get tried and I just slowly walked around in the pool.

Trina was sitting with her feet dangling in the pool. Robbie and Andre were eating chips and playing their guitars. Beck and Tori sat cuddled up on a lawn chair. We were all just waiting for the fireworks to begin. I held Cat close to me, like she was my child. The first firework went off and Cat opened her eyes when she heard the loud boom. Tons of fireworks were being lit up off the beach and we could see them all perfectly. Cat _ohhed and awed _ at every firework she saw. I watched as her face would light up different colors from the glow of the fireworks.

We watched them all for about an hour, until they started to die down and less people were lighting them off. Cat could barely keep her eyes open.

"I love you baby girl." I said softly to her.

" I love you more!" She said.

" I love you most." I said, kissing her softly.

**Hehe I hope you all enjoyed it! I love my girlfriend so much! Hehe you all should be jealous because she is so amazing! She got Ariana Grande's autograph! Hehe I love you baby girl!**

** REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
